


The bridal veil

by Perv_Melon



Series: It Doesn't Matter Where or How... [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, OOC you should be used to it by now, Yalex - Freeform, there is only a kiss and few jokes but, this is so sweet, u can never be sure, wella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe it was a prompt : Describe your OTP's wedding day </p>
<p>Alias: Even people like us deserve happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bridal veil

They don't want and can't have big ceremony, with everyone important gone and in hiding it's hard to invite the left ones. But they don't care because they left that life behind and all then want and need is to be together _Breathing, living _. They could be anywhere on Cuba with white hot sand between their fingers hand in hand, in Scandinavia curled under furry blankets in one big mangle of limbs but happy because they deserve to be happy for once. So they decide to marry not to make it official but to show they made it so far and refuse to give up.__

__When the day comes they both are nervous, not sure about all of this and sudden need for each other makes them realize they need to talk. Tom holds Alex in the room he forced him in Snow-white suit and rushes out to get that russian idjit that messed his friends heart._ _

__Alex hears the low grumble behind the closet door and jumps to them. "Yassen?"_ _

__"Alex?"_ _

__Ex-spy rolls his eyes "No this is Moosette, of course it's me."_ _

__"What's going on?" concern and worry lance assassins words and invisible hand squeezes Alex's heart._ _

__"… I just… Are you sure about this?" His voice cracks a bit at the start but he take control over his own body again. "Yassen?"_ _

__Great Weight rests on the door and Yassen with loud sigh answers "Say Alex, Do you love me?"_ _

__"Of couse I do!" Young man exclaims, fists clutched by his sides._ _

__"Well, what's the problem then?" The question is so simple yet Alex can't explain his anxiety._ _

__"I …" he slowly trails off._ _

__"Will it help If I wear bridal veil?" The voice now sounds tired and almost desperate but Alex can't keep himself from giggling because the mental image of Yassen wearing Long white dress is not leaving "If you don't stop laughing I'll punch you in a face instead of kissing you." but murderous muttering made Alex bursts in laugh._ _

__After few minutes of childish arguing, quiet whisper comes "It might help If we both wear it.."_ _

__"What?" They know Yassen heard him but isn't sure If Alex is serious._ _

__"The bridal veil"_ _

__"Okay" another sigh and presence behind the door is leaving "And Alex?" then it stops._ _

__"Yes?" For a minute Alex is staring at the door and can picture Yassen standing there in a suit he saw man wear on many occasions, all perfect with his hair cut slicked back, straight back and small smile on lips he kissed so many times and would recognize blindfolded._ _

__"I love you too" He swears his heart skips the beat every time the slightly accented words reach his ears and he knows this is what he wants._ _

__XXX_ _

__Tom recklessly buries hairbrush into blond locks to put them in tiny ponytail, more like a pigtail, needed to attach the veil._ _

__"Don't comb my hair I look like a girl" grounds Alex thru his teeth but stays put._ _

__"Oh don't make it look like you aren-ugh" sharp elbow hits dark-haired Teacher between his ribs pushing the air out of him._ _

__"Shut up Harris" Even with golden fringe in his face Alex knows Tom sees the blush staining his cheeks._ _

__"Sure my lovely Bride" small snicker escapes the Trickster and he already regrets it as he feels the hot glare of his best friend slowly set him on fire._ _

__"Put that goddamn thing on or I disable you" Wolf would be proud of him for that growl but all Harris did was Giggle like a girl._ _

__XXX_ _

__Garden was just big enough for 10 people that came. Everyone standing along imaginary alley, in suits or colorful dresses no one else in white. Yassen's back tenses as click of a shoe rings behind him, the arrival of his partner. Alex is crushing small bouquet with tight grip, trying to focus on walking slowly, not tripping, looking good and it all stops together with his steps as he brings his eyes up to his lover's back. All the tension leaves him because Yassen is here with that stupid veil on his face and it's all that matters. With few quick strides they stand side by side, holding hands with matching tattoo on their ring fingers that is more of a ring than anything else._ _

__Sabina stands before them and goes on with promises and words they should listen to but Yassen pays her no attention because all he has his eyes for is Alex, with pigtail he wears when he is pretending to cook, in suit white like his own but with lighter undershirt hugging him, hand wet from sweat he is so used to and doesn't mind. All of this only his._ _

__Alex notices his partners obvious absence of mental presence and slightly nudges him with bright wide smile hidden behind the bridal veil._ _

__Young woman before Yassen, dressed in long sensually red robe with book before her from which she is definitely not reading the lines she should, rises her eyebrow and pins him with her dangerous but kind eyes. Recognizing his moment to speak he clears his throat and can't keep smile from his face as he says "yes". Sudden rush of feelings overflow him like a Tsunami and he realizes this is what he wants. Life with someone he loves. And he is sure John wouldn't mind. He hears another firm and loud "yes" come out of Alex's mouth and wonders how many more like this one will he hear tonight._ _

__They put rings over the tattoos and take of each others Veil, revealing real full smiles._ _

__"This is so stupid," breathy whisper against his lips sends shivers down Yassen's spine and he takes Alex's face in palms._ _

__"It was your idea" Their foreheads touch._ _

__"Tell me why am I doing this again?" As do their noses._ _

__"Let's not spoil you" Their eyes close and lips meet. Simple kiss with loving passion full of small pretty promises._ _

__XXX_ _

__Next Morning is like any other, filled with smell of eggs, paprika, cheese, onions and who knows what Yassen puts in his omelets, they are good that's all Alex cares for. Fresh Tea and Coffee because they still do like different things. Dressed in bathrobe or just a shirt from yesterday they sit at the bar stools and eat on their knees for no apparent reason maybe just because they can._ _

__"Julius' face was priceless"_ _

__"Who knows maybe you have an Good Twin running around saving people too."_ _

__"I don't think I want another slightly psychotic pair like us on this planet."_ _

__"True"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for this little cute person that asked me for describing my OTP's wedding day and wow. No beta like always so sorry in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes. It's pretty OOC to be honest but I like it. I find it cute…and actually like it so… thank you for reading :) This Series will probably contain all yalex fics I make or have except for Mermaid,Cheerleader,android,medieval etc., Stories.


End file.
